


wait, are you getting married?

by BoomingSystem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst? what is that?, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, OC as family, Seo Changbin is the best best man, Wedding, Whipped Lee Minho, alternative universe, i won't say much here, no spoilers haha, yes Gugudan Haebin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomingSystem/pseuds/BoomingSystem
Summary: Minho is about to get married and he's so nervous he just can think of one solution to calm himself down: calling his best friend.Or, Minho calls Jisung on his special day.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 29
Kudos: 199





	wait, are you getting married?

**Author's Note:**

> This plot came up on my mind when I was listening to a song from my country (Brazil) and as at the time I had just assumed minsung as my second ultimate otp, I just couldn't stop thinking in new plots for them, so here it is.
> 
> It's a mess, I know. But I tried, okay? xD
> 
> Happy reading. Hope you guys will like it! <3

Minho was sweating. His legs felt like jelly yet he couldn’t stop pacing around the room. He was alone for now as Changbin, his best man, went to check if it was time for Minho to start greeting the guests. He stopped in front of the mirror for the nth time today, looking at himself. 

He was glad that even if he couldn’t keep quiet, his clothes still looked neat. The black tuxedo fit him pretty well and he should thank his mom for that, if not by her insisting on fixing it properly, Minho doesn’t even know what he would be wearing right now.

His hair was pushed back for the occasion, revealing his forehead in an elegant way, and the light coming from the windows in the room were making his locks look quite shiny. 

Minho was satisfied with his looks, but as he took a closer inspection at his face in the reflection, he noticed the little droplets on his forehead. He heaved a sigh and grabbed for a tissue in a box near the mirror, dabbing the paper on his skin to dry the sweat off his face very carefully so he wouldn’t accidentally remove the little amount of makeup he was wearing.

He probably wouldn’t have the time to fix it anymore. His turn on make-up was already over, so the make-up artist they had coming today was already busy in the room next to the one Minho was in. 

Deeming himself proper, he threw the tissue in the trash can and went for the minibar located between two windows in the room to get some water. As he was done drinking from the bottle, Changbin came back. 

“Still nervous?” Changbin asked as he closed the door behind himself. Minho, that was pacing around again, stopped to look at his friend’s direction and shook his head. 

“I’m calm.” He said but his voice sounded a little bit strained. Who was he trying to fool, really? 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Changbin commented, snickering. He came closer to the older male and made him sit down in one of the chairs in the room. “We’ll be going down soon. Let me just fix this.” Changbin nodded to the little bag in his hand that Minho hadn’t noticed before. The younger between them opened it to reveal a small makeup kit. “Felix knew you would sweat.” Was the reply to Minho’s unspoken question. Minho snorted. Changbin then proceeded to fix Minho’s makeup as the older tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths. 

“How’s it there?” Minho asked when Changbin was done. The latter chuckled. 

“You’re way, way better here, man. There’s tons of people there.” Minho grimaced at the scenario, but then chuckled as well a second later. “Okay, today’s groom! Let’s start greeting your guests.” Changbin prompted, smiling. Minho nodded and got up. He went to see his reflection in the mirror again, but now for the last time, and was glad Changbin did a good work on his makeup fixing. 

As they were walking down the hall and then down the stairs to reach the backyard, Minho had an idea. “I need to call him.” Minho murmured to Changbin, that glanced at him and snorted. 

“Tsk, of course you do...” He spoke sarcastically as Minho grabbed for his phone on his pants’ front pocket, ignoring his friend. 

As they exited the house and Minho could see again the beautiful decoration displayed around the backyard of his family’s beach house, he couldn’t help but feel emotional all over again.

He could see his parents chatting with a group of guests some meters away from him and some of their various guests were either already seated or appreciating the view of the sea in the distance. 

Minho waved to some of his coworkers that spotted him and excused himself with his eyes, going to a spot under a tree not very far from the wedding site, so in case people would search for him, they would still be able to find him. 

Minho pressed the number he wanted and waited for the call to ring. As he waited for it to be answered, Minho was able to spot Chan, Jeongin and Woojin coming out of the house from the same door he and Changbin came out from. They also spotted him and waved before grouping up with Changbin at one of the corners of the tent. 

“Hello?” Minho heard the soft voice answering and instantly smiled, putting his free hand on his pants’ front pocket. 

“Hey.” Minho replied. 

“Why are you calling me?” Minho could hear the faux annoyance and couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I’m nervous. I’m waiting but it’s killing me.” Minho answered, soft voice revealing his emotions easily. He heard a soft chuckle from the other side. 

“And you’re calling _me_?” The other chuckled again. “Okay, so what can I do to help?” 

“I don’t know. Just keep talking to me.” Minho bounced a little bit on his feet, to try and shake off the nervousness yet again. 

“Okay, then. What are you doing right now?” 

“Nothing fun.” Minho joked. He heard a laughter coming from the other side and he couldn’t help but grin. 

“Yeah, yeah. I bet.” Minho could hear some shuffling coming through the line. “Nothing fun here either. And again, why are you calling me?” 

“Why, I can’t call my best friend on my special day?” Minho asked, using a faux offended tone. 

“Wait! What?! You’re getting married today?!” Minho tried his best to stifle his laughter. 

“I thought you were coming, Jisung.” Jisung gasped. 

“B-but I thought it would be tomorrow!” Jisung’s desperate tone made Minho fake a frown. 

“It’s today! I told you to come.” 

“I thought it was a joke! Can’t you postpone it?” Minho chuckled. 

“No, Jisung. I can’t postpone my own wedding ceremony when it’s about to start.” Minho could hear Jisung’s sigh and it was strange how the older could realize all over again how goddamn right it all felt. 

“But I’m your childhood best friend! This is the last you could do. I _have_ to attend your wedding!” Minho’s mom signaled him to approach and he hold a hand up, asking for a moment. “Hey! If I’m not there, then who’s your best man?! _I_ should be your best man!” 

“Maybe if you leave right now, you can reach here on time for the party.” 

“What are you even talking about? I’m already on my way there! I have to get there in time to stop the wedding!” Minho nodded his head as his mom held two fingers in the air for him. 

“Jisung! No. Why would you do that? Don’t get here on time then!” He heard some more shuffling sounds coming from the other side. 

“Just you wait, Lee Minho.” Minho could hear the faint noises of other voices beside Jisung’s now. 

“So, you’re really coming, right?” Minho asked, now turning to look at the sea, enjoying the view. 

“Yeah, I am. If I don’t get there in time to be against your wedding, wish me luck trying to make you two divorce.” 

“Well, I surely wish you luck, but honestly, I have a gut feeling I won’t ever ask for a divorce.” Minho spoke, a steady tone to his voice. He could hear the faint sound of a sigh and Minho could swear it sounded relieved. “Sorry, Ji.” Minho added, using a soft tone now. 

“Yeah, well… I can still try…” Jisung sounded disappointed to Minho’s amusement. “Hey, I have to go… It’s getting hard to focus on the road.” Minho, now way calmer than before, sighed. 

“Okay. Drive carefully. And please, get here on time.” Jisung hummed. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Jisung added a second later. Voice soft and low as if he was telling Minho a secret. 

“Yeah, I am. As I expected, it helped a lot talking to you.” Minho himself could hear the smile on his own voice. “You’re fine too, right?” 

“’Course I am.” Jisung whispered. Yes, Minho was so damn sure. “I have to go for real now.” 

“I know.” Minho replied as he noticed his mom coming his way. “I’ll be waiting, okay?” 

“I’ll be there. Don’t worry. I could never miss my best friend’s wedding.” They both chuckled at that and then Jisung ended the call. 

“Let’s go, son.” His mom reached him. Minho nodded, pocketing his phone and offering his arm to his mom, that hold onto it as they walked back to the wedding site. “Who were you calling?” She asked. 

“Jisungie.” Minho admitted, a sheepish smile on his face. Mrs. Lee laughed. 

“Of course, you were calling him.” 

“Oh, don’t you tease me, woman. He’s my best friend and I was nervous.” She laughed again at his antics before affectionately tightening her grip on his arm. He smiled widely. 

“I’m really happy for you, Minho.” She told him. Minho looked at her as they were approaching his father that was chatting with one of his uncles. 

“Me too, mom. I’m really happy. It really couldn’t have been anyone else. And I’m sorry.” Minho stopped a few meters away from his father. Mrs. Lee made her son turn to her. 

“Don’t you dare, Lee Minho.” She said fiercely, as she grabbed for Minho’s face with both hands. “You should never be sorry for your own happiness.” Minho was holding back tears now and he couldn’t cry. Changbin was going to kill him. He then brought his mom for a hug, embracing her carefully. 

“Thank you, mom.” She patted his back calmly. 

“You don’t need to thank me. I love you and seeing you happy is enough for me.” Minho shut his eyes tightly, forcing his tears back. “Okay, okay. Don’t cry on me now.” She patted Minho’s shoulder. Minho sniffed slightly, proud for being able to hold back his tears. 

He nodded and they started walking around the wedding site so Minho could greet his guests. He kept checking the time on his phone out of anxiety and when all the chairs under the tent where occupied and the judge was ready on his position at the end of the aisle, Seungmin, their close friend and the one organizing the wedding reached Minho, a little notebook under his arm and cellphone pressed to his ear.

He finished talking to whoever he was contacting and signaled for Minho to wait, waving Changbin to join them at the start of the white carpet disposed above the grass. 

Mrs. Lee kept her arm under Minho’s trying to calm him down, while Seungmin talked once more with the kids who would be the flower girls and the ring bearer. Minho gazed proudly at the children as they nodded their head enthusiastically at Seungmin’s words. Minho looked around in time to see Hyunjin and Felix approaching them. 

Yeah, it was time. 

Felix winked at Minho and reached Changbin, tucking his arm under his boyfriend’s. Okay, a pair of his best men are here. Hyunjin nodded towards Minho and walked down the aisle to join Chan’s, Jeongin’s and Woojin’s side, sitting down beside Woojin.

Minho looked behind himself and there was his father-in-law, busy tidying his neck tie. He noticed the gaze and looked at Minho, nodding his head reassuringly and sending a thumbs up. Minho grinned, nodding as well. His brother-in-law who has basically become a real brother to Minho since childhood, came closer to Minho and patted his shoulder softly. 

“Ready?” He asked, a soft smile adorning his face. Minho mirrored the smile and nodded. 

“I’ve been ready for this moment for at least two years. But it feels I’ve actually been ready for this all my life.” Minho admitted, a tiny shade of shyness on his smile. 

“Yeah, I know that.” His brother-in-law smiled broadly, patting his shoulder once more before joining Haebin, his cousin and also the maid of honor. Okay, the other best man and the maid of honor, also check. 

“Okay, it’s time.” Seungmin spoke, making everyone check themselves one last time and pairing up accordingly. Mrs. Lee squeezed Minho’s arm once more before taking his hands. 

“Let’s get you married, son.” She commented, smiling before squeezing Minho’s hands and joining Minho’s father side. Mr. Lee nodded at Minho, who nodded back and swallowed the lump of nervousness coming up his throat. Seungmin organized everyone accordingly. Minho’s mother-in-law left the house and joined them, getting to her husband’s side. She smiled at Minho and brought her free arm in a cheerful gesture that meant a mute “Fighting!”. Minho smiled back, nodding. 

In the next second, the music for the parents' entrance started, as a band in one of the corners of the tent started playing at Seungmin’s signal. Every one of his guests got up to look at their entrance. Minho brought his hands to fix his neck tie one last time and stepped aside so the others could walk down the aisle first. Changbin and Felix, as the last pair to walk down the aisle before Minho, reached the front of the tent sitting in their designated chairs. 

Seungmin typed something on his phone and Minho knew it was _finally_ time. He took a long breath and turned around, as the song that was playing became softer somehow. The long inhale and exhale weren’t of any help at all, as Minho lost all his breath at once in the same moment he turned around. 

He probably was gaping, but how could he care? The most beautiful creature he has ever seen is walking in his direction. 

His other half was stunning and Minho had been aware of it for quite a long time, - of course - but today his soulmate looked almost ethereal. If someone told Minho he was getting married to an actual angel, Minho would totally believe it, because there’s no way someone would look at his partner and not see an angelical grace.

Minho couldn’t breathe and he just noticed he really wasn’t when the other revealed a stunning smile and Minho’s heart missed a beat before quickening so suddenly that for a second Minho was afraid he would have an actual heart attack and die right there. When he was sure he wouldn’t die, he thought it wouldn’t be that bad anyways if what he was seeing would be the last thing he would be seeing. 

He took grip of himself as his partner joined him, hair shining in the sun rays, mirroring the bright smile – which Minho was sure he himself was mirroring back – and Minho was so sure this person was his other half. There’s no way someone other than this person right beside him would understand Minho better, would share the same dreams and be there for Minho every step down the road.

And honestly, Minho couldn’t be gladder. His partner smiled and winked at him as Minho finally was able to return the smile. The song turned into the classical bridal march and Minho offered his arm which was gladly accepted. Minho then remembered something and grinned at the person besides him. 

“So, you really got here on time, huh?” 

“I told you. I would never miss my best friend's wedding.” Jisung grinned back and Minho chuckled softly. “I’m glad I came in time. I hope you’re ready for more of me for the rest of your life.” Jisung whispered as they walked down the aisle. Many of their guests already shedding some tears. 

“I’ve never been readier, to be honest.” Minho whispered back, smiling softly at a crying Jeongin. “Are you? I mean, ready for more of me?” Minho had to look at him. Jisung was already looking at him. 

“Definitely. And you better fulfill that thing about never asking for a divorce.” They were almost reaching the end of the aisle. Minho smiled softly. 

“Only if you do the same.” 

“It’s a deal, then.” Jisung whispered one last time as they positioned themselves in front of the judge. They squeezed each other’s hand as if to seal the deal. Minho thought he would explode in happiness. 

It was happening. He was getting married to the person of his dreams. His childhood best friend. His other half. 

And Lee Minho was really glad it was Han Jisung. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like weddings? Let me know hehe (I surely do, btw!) 
> 
> This is trash, I know! And as you can see either this site or Word hates me, because my stories always show up in a mess... I'm sorry about that. (I always try to fix it but it never gets much better...) 
> 
> English is not my first language! I actually learned it by myself, so I'm sorry if there's typos/grammar errors!


End file.
